


Inexorable

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>relentless</p>
<p>(Jinx can't stop, won't stop.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexorable

_relentless_

"Hey, Flashlight!" Jinx greets, popping out from under the dining table.

Lux screeches and upsets her tray, splattering her lunch all over herself.

"Hey, Flashlight!" Jinx greets, appearing outside her bedroom window.

Lux jumps and upends her ink pot, blotting her paperwork in black.

"Hey, Flashlight!" Jinx greets, swinging down from the ventilation shaft.

Lux squawks and upturns a stack of books, causing it to fall unto poor Poppy.

"HEY! FLASHLIGHT!" Jinx greets over the all chat.

It's the last thing Lux hears before a Super Mega Death Rocket explodes in her face.

Lux has always known Jinx was strange. But ever since their odd midnight encounter, Jinx hasn't left her alone. She'd pop out of nowhere with no warning for no apparent reason. It was driving Lux crazy.

"He - !"

Before Jinx could finish, Lux grabs the straps of her weird bra-top. She hauls her up close until their noses are a mere inch apart.

"Let's get one thing straight, you twiggy, little ingrate," Lux spits out. "My name is Lux."

Jinx blinks, her brow furrowing. She thinks it over for all of one second before shrugging. "Nah. I like Flashlight better."

"You don't get a say on what my name is!"

"No. But! I do get a say on what I call you. And I like Flashlight better."

Lux makes an incoherent noise of pure rage.

Jinx boops her nose. "Ah! Ah! Ah! No combat outside the Fields of Justice! Remember?"

Then, with a cackling laugh, Jinx frees herself from Lux's hold and dashes away, excited. Lux is left radiating fury. No, literally. She's glowing with hot, white light, illuminating the hall around her.

"Um, Lady Luxanna?" An apprehensive Taric asks, cautiously approaching. "Are you alright?"

Lux doesn't answer only announces, "I'm going to murder that girl," before stomping off.


End file.
